


Sweet Baby

by Mifuneno



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human!Impala - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifuneno/pseuds/Mifuneno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, I don't even know. Just, sex between Dean and his car-turned-human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Baby

Dean froze mid step as his gaze landed on the very empty parking space. Sam ran into him with a huff, ready to say something when he also noticed the missing car. The silence lasted for about three seconds before Dean wailed in dismay.

"Dude, where's my car!? My baby?" He quickly surveyed the area to see if he maybe parked somewhere else, but nope. There wasn't a single sleek black Impala anywhere. Dean started to hyperventilate at how terrible this all was.

"Woah, Dean, calm down man. We'll find it, okay? It's probably just parked somewhere else by a couple of dumb kids." Sam tried to comfort when a large dark skinned man stepped before them. The younger Winchester immediately went for his .45, but Dean stopped him.

"It's fine, Dean. I'm right here." The man's voice was deep and rumbling, just like the engine if the Impala. Dean sighed in obvious relief, throwing his arms around the complete stranger. Strong arms wrapped around Dean's middle, holding him close.

"Uh, Dean? I'm pretty sure we don't know this guy." Sam's fingers were itching to draw his gun, to get his brother away from the creep. But when he met the man's gaze, there was something familiar about it. Like he knew his deepest, darkest secrets.

"It's my baby, Sammy. Don't know why it's human, but Hell, that's better than being stolen. Ain't it?" Dean craned his neck to stare at his brother with a wide grin on his face. Sam gave him a worried look before being completely grossed out all of a sudden.

Dean had turned back to the man, pressing his lips to the other's softly. Sam cleared his throat, which seemed to have no effect, so he just started inching away. With Dean so distracted, Sam got away partially unscathed.

The Impala and Dean let go of each other, but kept there hands intertwined. "You can call me KAZ, if you wish. It might sound better than baby, I'm sure." Kaz muttered, now tugging Dean back to the motel room door.

Dean hummed, following him willingly. His eyes were roaming over Kaz's large form and tight fitting clothes. He wore a tan leather jacket with scuffs littering the material. Dean didn't really understand why he trusted the other man so wholly, but he couldn't think anymore.

Kaz was now pushing Dean up against the motel door, stripping off his clothes while ravaging his mouth. Dean moaned at the sensation, fingers scratching at the scruff of Kaz's jaw.

Before he knew it, the hunter was completely naked and on the bed. Kaz was straddling his bare thighs, running his rough hands over Dean's skin. Dean's hard erection was spreading pre-come on his stomach as he bucked into nothing.

Kaz tutted, tugging off his belt to tie Dean's wrists to the headboard. The hunter whined, wanting to touch his baby thoroughly. Kaz only smiled, climbing off Dean's lap to divest himself of clothing.

Dean's eyes widened at the sight of the smattering of scars over Kaz's body. Some were longer and deeper, others little scrapes. Kaz glanced down himself, running fingers over some of them. Then, he was gripping his engorged cock to pump a few times.

The hunter let out a shuddered breath at exactly how large his car's dick was. And how the Hell it was all going to fit. Kaz smirked, bending to search his jeans to retrieve a small container of lube. Dean laughed breathily at remembering putting that in his glove box.

Kaz was back on the bed, urging Dean to spread his thighs so he could press a cool finger to his hole. Dean grunted when he entered, then relaxed as much as he could. Before he knew it, there were three fingers opening him up while he moaned like a whore.

After a moment longer, Kaz removed his fingers to lube up his prick. Then, lining himself up, he plunged into Dean in one smooth motion. That had the hunter arching and mewling, wishing to God he could have his hands. And like he was heard, Kaz undid the belt.

"Thank God." Dean muttered as he grabbed Kaz's meaty shoulders, holding on for dear life as his car's thrusts sped up. Dean smashed their lips together, tasting leather and a hint of motor oil. His legs were wrapped tightly around Kaz's waist, whole body filled with electric pleasure.

Minutes later, Dean's and Kaz's torsos were covered in warm semen as Dean came untouched. Kaz sped up even more at that, laying Dean back onto the mattress as he pistoled his hips. The hunter was loud and shameless as he was fucked into the motel bed.

Kaz shouted as he came, filling Dean with his seed. When he finally pulled out, Dean felt like jello, arms barely keeping the hold on Kaz's neck. His car smiled down at him, kissing his lips once again. Dean hummed, wholly satiated and numb.

After a quick shower, Dean was wrapped up in Kaz's arms neath to covers. He was dead asleep, but Kaz was not. He was staring at the ceiling, then at the door when it opened. Sam had a paper bag in his hand and an empty coffee cup in the other.

"Oh, uh, hey." He greeted awkwardly, throwing away his garbage. "I'm not interrupting something, am I?" He then asked, moving to sit at the table. Kaz only hummed and shook his head, glancing down at Dean.

"Sam, tell Dean I'm out in the parking lot when he wakes up." Kaz said as he extricated himself from Dean's sprawled limbs. Sam nodded, opening up his laptop, and booting it up.

Kaz pulled on his clothes again, giving glances to the sleeping Winchester. When he was dressed and ready, he headed back out to the parking lot. Standing in the spot Dean had parked him first, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

An hour later, Dean opened his eyes to an empty pillow. He frowned, wondering where Kaz went. Sitting up, he rubbed at his face to see Sam at the table. "In the parking lot, where it should be." Sam said suddenly, startling Dean.

"Oh, okay." He was slightly disappointed, but that was to be expected. His car wasn't going to be human forever, but he did need his car to drive. "What time is it?" Dean then inquired, tugging the blanket off his lap.

"Half past two."


End file.
